


November 5 - Changing Seasons

by SatinesHell



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Axis Powers Hetalia - Freeform, Germancest, Germancest Week, Germancest Week 2015, M/M, Satine Writes, Satine's Fourth Day, Theme: Changing Seasons, aph germany - Freeform, aph prussia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatinesHell/pseuds/SatinesHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig could sense the changes through his people as they prepared for the seasons. Gilbert had warned him long ago that he would feel it. It wasn’t always unpleasant though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	November 5 - Changing Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Many apologies for the late submission! I had a paper due and taking 18 creds with a position as news editor is rough. But here is day four for you all!
> 
> Everything goes downhill from this chapter.
> 
> Many thanks to SolidPersona for beta-ing this for me! She knows my entire schedule hehehe. I trust no other besides my beloved Senpai.

Spring. Summer. Autumn. Winter.

Four seasons with contrasting temperatures and times.

People had different opinions of the seasons, but tended to react to them the same.

Ludwig could sense the changes through his people as they prepared for the seasons. Gilbert had warned him long ago that he would feel it. It wasn’t always unpleasant though.

Spring time was a joyous time where his people “awoke” from their winter slumber. Snow melted to show grass and budding flowers. Flowers weren’t the only things blooming though. New life was beginning and Ludwig could feel their energy fill him up to prepare him for anything the new year would throw at him.

In summer, his people were thriving, happy and relaxed. Though the temperatures were high and the sun was out longer, Ludwig found comfort in simple things such as taking late afternoon walks with his dogs, wave hello at the children in the park and make light conversation with his people. Ludwig would glow and he would be full of energy. His people’s energy was his own and they thrived off of each other.

Autumn was when his people began to slow down. Granted, his people were always busy with work but Ludwig always enjoyed watching the leaves turn. From vibrant greens to varieties of bright golds and rich burgundies. Too many times had Ludwig picked the rubiest of fallen leaves from his pups’ coats. The brighter the red, the bigger the chance Ludwig would bring them back to Gilbert.

_A seven year old Ludwig returned to Gilbert’s side, breathless and panting from running around the park but his eyes sparkled with excitement. It was enough to catch Gilbert’s interest._

_“What’s that you have in your hand, boy?”_

_Small hands lifted up several crimson leaves up to the taller Prussian but it was Ludwig’s large smile that made Gilbert’s heart swell._

_“They’re almost the same pretty color!” he explained. Gilbert opened his mouth, smirk pulling at the right corner of his lips to thank Ludwig-_

_“But my brother has the most beautiful eyes in the world. Nothing compares.”_

_Heart stolen, Gilbert was smitten and gathered the boy up in his arms and kissed him, confusing and horrifying the young boy into yelps and whines of protest._

The chilly bite of winter slowed his people down. Thicker coats, hats, scarves and mittens were pulled from the drawers they were previously kept in to keep their owners warm. By now, Ludwig had an ugly Christmas sweater for each day of the year. His latest purchase featured a German Shepherd wearing a Santa hat. Ludwig had wasted no time buying one for him in blue and red for Gilbert.

To ward off cold temperatures, gluhwein was by far Ludwig’s favorite drink. Though Ludwig was proud he could make an excellent gluhwein himself, Gilbert’s could induce an instant affection from him with his concoction alone. An extra cup of gluhwein was always in the kitchen for Gilbert since the cold season meant it was time for them to warm up.

Ludwig only regretted Gilbert hadn’t shown him the way to make his gluhwein on days he needed it the most.


End file.
